The New Ones
by RebelAngel1
Summary: 2 new tamers show up. please read and review.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1:The Arrival  
  
  
Seven years after the devas, all the Tamers are at Guilmon's "home" and are having an annual meeting. You might want to know what happened to all the Tamers...  
  
Well, lets start with goggle boy.....  
  
Takato buckled down and did his work. He passed the highschool entrance exam with 50.9%. He passed.  
  
Henry got into the card game. Now he can even beat Takato here and there. He passed the entrance exam with 90.9%. He passed and with a signed form he has acces to the school's main computers. (Remember that.)  
  
Rika, well she actually did some photo shoots herself. Now she wears her hair down. She now wears make up. She passed the exam with 80.1%. She is the girl's soccer team caption.  
  
All the digimon got into the routine of their tamers doing school work. Also, their interaction to the opposite sex.  
  
So lets get on with the story:  
  
"How long has it been since our last fight with the devas?" Takato asked adjusting his goggles to fit.  
  
"Seven years, ^Takato." Henry said as he read a magazine on the latest digital equipment.  
  
"Takatomon, why did grow? I never saw you digivolve." stated Guilmon as he had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"He didn't digivolve." Rika said. "Humans just grow when they get older."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They also change their perspectives on life." Renamon added looking at Rika.  
  
"Also, when they see a really 'hot' girl." Terriormon paused as he recived an evil glare from Henry. "They need a cold shower."  
  
"Yea, so does Takatomon."  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Terriemon!"  
  
~*~ At the Odaiba Airport~*~  
  
"Karen, can ya lend me a hand!" A teenage girl named Kris asked her best friend Karen.  
  
These girls you can almost pass as sisters. If it wasn't for the fact that they were complete opposites.  
  
Kris was a fair sized girl. With big bluish green eyes with pink bangs and two pink highlights along the sides of her face. The rest was blonde. By the looks of her you could tell she had a good life for she was very optimistic.  
  
Karen was tall for her age. Her green eyes matched the grass in the summer. Her hair was consisted of two long blonde bangs to frame her face, the rest was a brown that went down to about an inch past her shoulders. But Karen was a very pestimistic character.  
  
"All right. Just give me a sec." Karen chuckled at her friends attempt to lift the big diffel bag. "What did you pack in here?"  
  
"All my cosmetics!" Kris said as she primped up her hair.  
  
"Oh my god...this is gonna be one long trip." 


	2. The Introduction

Tamers Fic  
  
The Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. All I own is the plot. Even that is only half mine!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was written by Hikari Tenshi! Hope ya like it cause I worked really hard on it!  
  
  
  
  
The girls walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. They got in and told the driver the address of Karen's uncle's (where they were staying). 20 minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of a red brick building. After having her uncle open the door, Karen and Kris were upstairs being shown to their room.  
  
"This is the washroom..Living room...kitchen...my room..and..your room." Said Yamaki (Karen's uncle) as he showed them around the house, finally finishing in front of a large room with white walls and 2 beds. One bed was pushed against the left wall and had a yellow comforter while the other was pushed against the right wall and had a pink comforter. There was a dresser in between the beds. There was also a small desk at the end of the bed on the right.  
  
"I call this bed!" Exclaimed Kris as she dropped her bag and jumped on the bed with the pink comforter.  
  
"I better get going. I have to go out for a bit.... I'll see you girls later." Yamaki said as he shut the door and left the apartment.  
  
"Owww! You didn't have to drop me!" A voice complained from inside Kris's pink and blue duffel bag. Kris walked over and opened it. "Finally! Fresh air!" Exclaimed a red blur as it jumped from the bag.  
  
"Elecmon! What are you doing here?" Kris asked, shocked.  
  
"You didn't think we'd stay behind, did you?" Another voice asked as, what looked like a candle, popped out of Kris's yellow duffle bag.   
  
"Candlemon! You better not have gotten wax on any of my stuff." Karen said, facing the candle.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine." Candlemon reassured her.  
  
"Well, now that you're here, what are we going to do with you?" Kris wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, they could stay her, and sleep under our beds or something." Karen offered.  
"I like that idea!" Elecmon shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Candlemon agreed.  
  
"Then I guess it's settled. Now, I have to unpack." Kris said as she took a shirt from her bag. "Hey, Karen! Do you want the top 2 or bottom 2 drawers?"  
  
"I'll have the top 2!" Karen replied as Kris shoved her shirt in the bottom drawer. Soon Kris unpacked all her stuff and had filled half the closet and the bottom 2 drawers. Then Karen filled the rest of then with her stuff.  
*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*  
  
"Girls! Time to wake up! You gotta go to school!" Yamaki shouted as he knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Coming." came 2 muffled replies. Kris slowly rolled over and took a look at the digital clock on the dresser. The red glow-in-the-dark digits read 7:30 am.  
  
"Holy cow! It's late!" Kris exclaimed as she threw off her covers. She walked over to the dresser and took out her usual outfit. A denim skirt that ended just above the knees, a blue halter-top that tied around the neck, and her jean jacket. She then headed into the washroom to get ready.  
  
"Hurry up, Kris!" Karen shouted, pounding on the washroom door. Just then Kris walked out and Karen rushed in. 5 minutes later she walked out wearing her usual outfit. It was a pair of khaki pants, a green tank top, and a black vest.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Yamaki shouted from the hall.  
  
"One second!" Karen shouted back as she handed Kris her pink and blue backpack and grabbed her own green and black one.  
  
"About time. Now hurry and get in the car." Yamaki instructed. So everyone piled into the car. "Have fun and remember to see the principal." He said after the silent 5-minute car ride.  
  
"See you after school!" Kris said as Yamaki drove away. "I guess we better go inside." she said turning to Karen.  
  
"Let's go." Karen replied and opened the door. After 10 minutes of searching, they finally found it.  
  
"May I help you?" The secretary asked them.  
  
"Yes. We're new here and we don't know where to go." Karen replied.  
"All right. Go on in." the secretary instructed, pointing towards a door labeled 'Principal-Mr.. Son'. The 2 walked in.  
  
"Welcome!" Greeted the principal. "You must be Kris and Karen. I'm Mr. Son. Welcome to our school."  
  
"Thank you." The girls replied.  
  
"Ahh...let's see. You're both in Mr. Avalone's class. Room 113. Come on and I'll show you where it is." He got up and walked out the door with Kris and Karen following him.  
Mr. Son led them down a hall until they reached a room labeled '113-Mr. Avalon'.  
  
"Here we are." Mr. Son said as he knocked on the door. "Here are your new students Karen and Kris." Mr. Son said as Mr. Avalon opened the door.   
  
"Ah, yes. Come in, come in." Mr. Avalon stepped aside. He then turned to the class.   
  
"Class, this is Karen and Kris. They're our new students." Mr. Avalon introduced the 2 girls. "You can take your seats back there." He said pointing at 2 seats in the back row.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kris and Karen replied as they headed to the back and took their seats. With that Mr. Avalon continued his literature lesson.  
Finally, after many wrong turns and asking directions about a hundred times, the end of the day came. The girls headed to their lockers (which they had gotten in the last block) along with the rest of the school, wanting to put their books away.  
  
"Man. is it just me or is there a lot of books needed?" Karen wondered aloud.  
  
"It's not just you." Kris replied as she took her books out of her bag and put them in her locker. They headed towards the door and Yamaki's car.  
  
"How was your first day of school?" Yamaki asked as Karen and Kris slid into the car.   
  
"Good" was Karen's only reply as the car drove away from the curb. They where silent for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Elecmon! Candlemon! We're back!" Kris said as she and Karen walked into their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Finally!" Candlemon said as he popped out from underneath Karen's bed, followed by Elecmon.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
A little ways away, at Guilmon's 'home' there was a bunch of commotion as Takato, Henry and Rika got back from school. There was Gillmon rushing up and knocking Takato over. Terriormon jumping onto Henry's shoulder and Renamon coming out of the shadows. Suddenly, the digimon stopped dead.  
  
"What's wrong, boy?" Takato asked, looking at Guilmon. His question was answered when what looked like a cross between a mouse and a machine popped out of the shadows.  
  
"Uh oh." Henry said as Terriormon hopped off his shoulder to stand beside Guilmon and Renamon.  
  
"It's....What!?! There's no info on this one!" Rika said as she stared at her digivice.  
  
"No way!" Henry said also looking at Rika's digivice. Suddenly 2 more digimon popped out of the bushes behind them. One looked like a red dog with spiky hair and the other looked like a candle.   
  
"Now we're in trouble. It's an ambush!!!" Takato shrieked, freaking out. 


End file.
